Hank Voight
'Henry Voight ('a.k.a. Hank) is a Sergeant in the Chicago Police Department and the current commanding officer of the District 21 Intelligence Unit. Voight portrays a tough guy that likes to get the job done, no matter how many people he hurts or how many rules he breaks. Voight's unit always respects him greatly, even though Voight has been investigated many times for taking bribes and breaking protocol. Chicago P.D. Summary Voight has a strained relationship with his son, Justin Voight. Justin was forced to enlist in the US Army and doesn't act sorry about it, but gets Lindsay's support. Justin's old girlfriend, Olive, gets pregnant, but is kidnapped along with Hank Voight by a man named Ian (who is later killed) and his partner (who kills Ian) in a Chicago PD episode. Justin usually acts out to get the attention of his father, usually by driving under the influence, taking drugs and fighting. Justin was involved in a gang hit, and Hank managed to take the heat away from his son but he forced Justin to enlist in the United States Army, where he would learn discipline and the proper way of life. Voight often struggles with expressing his feelings, especially with his own son due to their tense relationship, but he is known for his loving heart, even if he doesn't show it, and helping out vulnerable, young people. Hank fostered Erin Lindsay when she was a teenager while she was addicted to drugs; however, Voight helped her become clean, and was an informant to Voight and eventually joined the Chicago Police Department, then the Intelligence Unit. Recently, Voight has helped another young person, "D'Anthony", a thirteen year old boy who was in an abusive gang that his brother forced him into. Voight takes D'Anthony to his aunt and gives her $4,000 to look after him and take care of his needs. Many other police officers and civilians suspect Voight of being a dirty cop. However, he is affiliated with Internal Affairs (I.A.), which is part of an operation to bring down some of the biggest names in Chicago's crime history. Chicago Fire Summary Voight's methods have caused friction with Lieutenant Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer), a firefighter with the Chicago Fire Department, alongside Gabriela Dawson, who is Antonio Dawson's sister. Casey arrived on the scene of a serious motor vehicle accident, where the driver (Voight's Son) had been drinking. The passenger of the vehicle Justin hit was a 10-year old boy who was paralysed by the waist down. Voight tried many methods to stop Matthew Casey from filing a report, first beginning with bribery, which then escalated to physical threats towards Casey and his fiancée. Voight attempted to have Casey injured or killed, but was arrested by Detective Antonio Dawson in a sting. While in prison he offers Gabriela Dawson information on who shot Antonio, who was working undercover at the time. This was in exchange for a future favour, which Dawson reluctantly accepted. Internal Affairs (I.A.) later released Voight from prison and promoted him to Sergeant of the Intelligence Unit at CPD. Voight began working with Dawson and Detective Juiliet "Jules" Willhite to investigate a series of murders relating to pharmacy nurses. The case was related to a drug dealer named Thomas Cobb whom Voight killed to protect Casey. Unfortunately, Hallie was murdered after accidentally discovering a drug operation at the hospital she worked at. Later in the series, he investigates a gang drive-by shooting which claimed the life of a young girl. Working alongside Dawson and Detective Erin Lindsay, Voight uses firefighter Joe Cruz's brother, Leon, who had former ties to the gang, as part of a sting. The operation ended with the successful capture of the intended gang lord, but also the deaths of two gang members. Gallery images.jpg|Voight and Detective Lindsay images3KWRRRES.jpg|The Crew imagesNZT4UD8P.jpg imagesXMYUC8FV.jpg Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit detectives